As computing technology advances, the complexity of interoperations of correlated software components also increases. Accordingly, many products utilize multiple levels of software components. For example, VMware Horizon View works on top of VMware vCenter™, which in turn works with ESX hosts. Interoperability issues and/or errors may occur from time to time, and these issues and/or errors should be resolved expeditiously to ensure proper interoperation of correlated software components.